Punishment Unlocked
by lonnii renae
Summary: Life with the Grants after the Presidency is exactly what the outside world would expect. Family time, babies and house renovations. But when Olivia takes it upon herself to make decisions on things Fitz have already shut down, he will have to remind her just who is the boss of the family. He may give her the reigns but she knows who keeps her in line. Warning:BDSM and adult themes


Hiya guys! If you think you saw an email twice about this story, you are probably correct. The format was all screwed up with the first post. Here's hoping this is better. So I tried to catch all the mistakes. If you find any, let me know please!

Mans I need a bit of help. I wanna get the rest of my WIP finish. I'll probably pick one and go until it's finished. Any ideas on which I should start first?

As always, read and enjoy-Lonnii

* * *

"Olivia sat on the couch, overlooking the expansion project of their home. The eight-bedrooms, six bathrooms, library, two offices, den, formal dining room, living room, child playroom, movie area and the hidden space just to the side of the master bedroom was enough for their family. But who would have known that she and Fitz would start a winery in their later years as a hobby? It started off as simply a dream, something they spoke about late at night while cuddling in their bed. What catapulted that dream to a reality was a visit to California to pick up Baby Teddy, who wasn't such a baby anymore, from Millie's compound. She was now the Governor of California and actually doing a good job. Who would have known the woman who refused to get out of a dead marriage and totally incapable of seeing a plan through without it backfiring on her would make a good governor? It was way too soon in Mellie's career to say for certain but Madam President was looking more and more apparent. And the more her star shined, the more Fitz was being pulled away. It wasn't because Mellie and Fitz were still an item but Fitz was an unofficial advisor to Mellie. After the divorce, Mellie and Fitz decided the children would stay with Fitz and Olivia during school months and Mellie would have the summer months with alternating holidays. The arrangement worked well and for that Olivia was grateful.

"Ma'am?" Tom called out pulling Olivia out of her thoughts. "The contractor would like a word."

Olivia slipped on her shoes and padded her way outside to the deck. Tom was making a joke about looking for part-time work and wanted to know if the construction company was hiring.

Greg laughs as he sees Olivia walking outside, "I don't know if the boss would like that."

"Yea. Mrs. Grant can be quite protective."

"And with good reason. I have to make sure my husband and children are protected. We can't have any old hack out here." Olivia said with a goofy grin.

"Mrs. Grant." Both men greet her in unison.

"At ease boys." Olivia chuckles. "You needed to see me, Greg?"

"Yea. I have the team finishing up with the outdoor portion of the renovation. I would really like to get started on the indoors. Now, we never received an answer from you and Mr. Grant about the renovation to Gerry's room."

"Ah, I see." Olivia said unsurely.

 _***Five Months Prior***_

 _When the renovation project started, they sat the children down and told them about the changes to the house. They asked the kids if they wanted any changes to their rooms or to the family areas in the house._

 _Teddy waved his hand in the air. He had learned the following week in class that if you had something to say, you were to raise your hand and wait to be called upon_

 _"Yes, Teddy?" Fitz asked._

 _"Can I, can I have a loft space like Gerry with a slide?"_

 _Fitz stared at his youngest son with a smile. He glanced over at Liv, silently asking if she thought this was a good idea. She nodded slightly._

 _"I don't see why not buddy. I will have them draw up some pictures and you can pick which one you like." Olivia answers._

 _"Thanks, My Livvie." He had gotten into a stage of claiming Liv as his a few years back and now it's just her name as far as the kids are concerned._

 _Karen laughs, "Well, I obviously need a bigger dressing area. It is a crime I am not on the same level as My Livvie by now."_

 _Fitz groans, "Great, that means I have to foot the bill for the new closet and all the new stuff that you will surely want in the closet."_

 _"We need to go shopping!" Liv exclaims._

 _After she had given birth two months ago, her hips were more wide along with her thighs. She was also a cup and a half bigger in bra size. She was upset that most of her clothes no longer fit her. Fitz, on the other hand, has never been happier with her body._

 _"With Daddy's black card?"_

 _"Of course. We can make a long day trip of it. We can leave Blurb with the boys…"_

 _"Can we do a day trip to New Jersey?"_

 _"Sure why now? I could play a few slot machines and maybe a hand of poker."_

 _"Great!" Karen cheers._

 _Fitz groaned. His wife loved playing poker. And he didn't have a problem with that...usually. The problem however was she sucked at it. After all these years of seeing Olivia successful at everything she touched, he was surprised to see that a hand of poker could completely demolish her strand of perfection._

 _"What about you Merry Gerry?" Olivia asked._

 _He really hated that nickname but because he loves Liv, he lets her and her only call him that. "Well, I am getting older and I want more space for friends and independence."_

 _"You are not old enough to move out." Fitz rushed out._

 _"I know Dad. I was wondering if...if maybe we could knock down the bedroom and bathroom next door. I can have my own space. Maybe add kitchen area."_

 _"That is not happening." Fitz disagreed._

 _"That would be cool." Olivia answered at the same time._

 _The adults looked at each other. And the stare down had begun. Olivia placed a hand on her hip as if trying to bully Fitz into accepting the idea._

 _"Why do you need a kitchen Gerry?" Fitz asked annoyed already._

 _"Because Gerry eats at ALL hours of the night. I was up with Blurb last night at 3:45 am. Gerry literally scared the pee out of me. I peed myself because he was sneaking back from the kitchen. He is being considerate and not wanting to wake the baby which would, in turn, wake the house. I think it is an excellent idea."_

 _"Kids, give us a moment while we talk about this."_

 _The kids hurried to their feet and scurried away. They knew what that meant "give us a moment" meant from their Dad. They were going to talk, Olivia was going to try and talk him into the idea. He would stick to his gun and Hurricane Olivia would rain down her vengeance for not getting her way. They would get quiet and they would disappear. Then when they saw them again, everything would be all right. It was always a toss on who won the argument, however._

 _"Olivia, we are not doing the run around this time. You are not going to sweet talk me into this. Gerry just made 16. He does not need that kind of independence. If he wants to eat, he can come down here with the family. We eat as a family. What if there is a fire?"_

 _"But-" Olivia tried to add._

 _"No." Fitz said cutting her off. "And no poker when you and Karen go shopping. That is final." Fitz gave a pat on her behind, signifying the conversation was finished_.

***Current Day***

"You can continue with the reno in-house."

"So, we are moving to Gerry's room first since it is the most work. I know you guys want the room next to his blasted out but what are we putting in its place?"

"We want it as a loft space. It should appear as though he has an apartment up here rather than just his room and a bathroom."

"Okay. So blast the wall. We know he likes to read and game so I'm thinking we can make that second bedroom a living, gaming, reading, hanging out space. It should feel like this bedroom is a separate space from the living space. We can take the bathroom and turn it into the kitchen and maybe even a balcony."

"That is genius. He is going to love it."

"Ahem," Tom cleared his throat. "May I have a word with you, Mrs. Grant?"

"Sure Tom. Is something wrong with the kids?" She asked as she stepped into the house.

Tom shuffled his feet from right to left while peering at the ground. He didn't know how to bring this conversation up but it was clear he had too. He really liked with the Grant household ran like a well-oiled machine. It was awkward and downright painful to see his favorite couple, next to himself and Abby, during an argument.

"You've been around Fitz and I for a while. You helped keep us a secret. You erased footage for us. You ratted my Dad out. You've bought underwear for me. You've seen my most intimate of areas when you helped deliver Blurb. Spit whatever it is on your mind out, Tom."

Tom would have laughed if the situation would have allowed it. "Are you sure this…this is the BEST course of action regarding Gerry's room?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked with an eyebrow.

Great, he was going to get stuck doing horse watch for a week now that he has pissed Olivia off. This is just great he thinks. I should have kept my mouth closed. "The conversation that was held during the family meeting sounds as though he would not be supportive of this renovation decision."

"Tom..." Olivia startes.

"Yes, ma'am?" Tom answers.

"Do you make it a point to listen to all of our conversations?"

"No, ma'am."

"So why does the decision I made about my son's room worry you?"

"I just noticed the interaction between you and Mr. Grant once the children left. He seemed as if he made up in his mind about the route you and Gerry wanted to take was a no go."

"Are you going to tell on me, Tom?" Olivia challenged.

He knew when to leave well enough alone and at this point, he may have slightly passed that threshold. "No, ma'am. Forgive me."

"You're forgiven." She says staring at him.

Tom clears his throat before walking to the end of the hallway. He wanted to do two things: 1. get away from the Pope Stare and 2. have a bit of plausible deniability for when Fitz found out about this. And he would find out about it. He always did.


End file.
